


New Year's Resolutions Are Meant To Be Broken

by Stkirsch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stkirsch/pseuds/Stkirsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a sense of normalcy in their lives now that they live in the bunker, Dean endeavors to teach Cas about holidays and traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions Are Meant To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Raven's Quill Naughty New Years! Destiel Fic Competition. It's my first attempt at smut, so be gentle. See my other work Dean, Sam, and Cas' Halloween Adventure to read about the de-aging incident referenced in this work. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5111099/chapters/11758904

Dean and Sam Winchester had finally found a place to call their own. The Winchester brothers had settled into the Men of Letters bunker after far too many years as nomads, the Impala being the only thing that came close to being home. Their friend, the angel Castiel had also decided to make the bunker his de facto home. He’d had enough of Heaven and all its bullshit. Truth be told, they all desperately needed a break and some downtime.

With that in mind it became Dean’s mission to experience much of what had been lost to them in their father’s quest for revenge and monster hunting. They’d never get their childhoods back, but at least they could create new memories. Having a place to call home went a long way towards healing old wounds.

His efforts were even more important with the addition of Cas to their little family unit. In preparation for the upcoming holiday season they had been educating their new roommate in the ways of human rituals and traditions. While Cas had a basic understanding of the things that humans did, he had yet to experience them first hand.

Thanks to a de-aging mishap a few months prior, Dean had been able to mark trick-or-treating off the Winchester normalcy bucket list. Both he and Cas got to escort a 10 year-old Sam on Halloween, something Dean never imagined possible. November saw them enjoying a Thanksgiving meal of a small turkey with all of the trimmings courtesy of Dean and his penchant for cooking shows on the Food Network. December heralded in the need for a Christmas tree and decorations throughout the bunker.

Having only ever had craptastic Christmases in the past they vowed that this year would be different. Cas was somewhat fascinated by Dean’s obsession with making sure Christmas this year was done “right”. He had talked of miserable attempts at Christmases with Sam during their childhood and wanted to make up for lost time. The only Christmas Cas recalled was one spent in Cicero Indiana years before, holding Dean while he’d mourned the loss of his brother, trapped with Lucifer in Hell. And so this December was filled with holiday baking, stocking stuffing, and tree trimming.

Christmas day came and went with the exchanging of gifts, drinking of heavily spiked eggnog, and another satisfying meal compliments of Dean.

The new year was fast approaching and the only tradition Dean could think of was the obligatory new year’s resolutions that people made only to give them up at the slightest hint of adversity. The whole concept seemed like a waste to him. He filled Cas in on the concept despite his own personal feelings on the matter. The angel seemed interested, acknowledging that it couldn’t hurt for people to want to improve on their behavior and better themselves.

As far as Dean was concerned, what was the point in making new year’s resolutions? No one ever kept them, least of all Dean. He was a hedonist at heart. Life was too short to deny oneself. Yet still Dean felt there was one line he couldn’t, wouldn’t cross. He’d known Cas going on seven years and for all that time he’d been attracted to him. Despite that, he believed that it was best if he didn’t mess around with an angel of the lord, least of all one that was a close personal friend. That was just something that one did  _ not _ do. And so, he resolved to put the kibosh on his crush.

New Year’s Eve found Sam, Dean, and Cas nestled in the bunker drinking cocoa, Sam had insisted, and discussing the past year and everything the three of them had been through. Sam just  _ had _ to bring up resolutions.

“So got any resolutions you want to make this year Dean?”

“What? Nah. You know I don’t bother with resolutions Sammy,” laughed Dean, at least not any he wanted to make out loud.

Sam turned to their friend, “How about you Cas?”

Cas thought for a bit and replied, “I think I’m going to endeavor to embrace and experience new things”

“Well that seems about on par with what you’re already doing, should be easy enough to keep,” Dean smirked. “How about you Sam?”

“Hmmmm, I don’t know, maybe try to take up a hobby, something that doesn’t involve heavy research.”

Dean gawped at Sam, “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

Sam laughed, “Seriously Dean I could use something different in my life.”

“Any other new year’s traditions?” Cas asked, taking another sip of his cocoa. “ It’s getting rather close to midnight.”

“Yeah, come to think of it,” Dean said, getting up from his seat. “Come on guys, lets see if anyone in town is setting off fireworks! The sky’s wide open. We should be able to see everything from miles away.”

“I’m out. I think I’m going to pack it in,” Sam said with a yawn.

“Whatever, suit yourself. How about you Cas?”

“Sure,” Cas said. “Let me get my coat.”

Dean and Cas headed out into the frigid night, bundled up with coats, hats, and scarves. They left the bunker with a few minutes to spare and walked along the tree line until they saw a large expanse of open sky. Dean looked at his watch, counting down the minutes.

“Almost time. I’m sure someone will set off fireworks any minute now,” Dean said in hushed tones, not wanting to disturb the quiet night. He watched the progression of the second hand on his watch and began to count down with Cas.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!”

As fireworks went off around them Cas surged forward, taking Dean’s face in his mittened hands, and kissed a surprised Dean on the lips. Dean in shock, stayed stock still. The angel pulled away and stood before his friend abashed.

“I’m sorry Dean. Sam said a kiss at the new year was tradition,” Cas whispered.

Dean shook himself from his stupor and pulled his friend close. “Aw fuck it,” Dean muttered. “So is breaking resolutions,” he exhaled as he leaned in to return Cas’ kiss.

“I’ve wanted you for far too long to let this opportunity slip by Cas,” Dean whispered into the other man’s ear.

What began as a gentle touching of lips turned to the tasting and sliding of tongues. Dean brought one arm around the angel’s waist while he gripped the back of Cas' neck, directing him into a deeper kiss. He shuffled Cas backwards through the snow and back towards the bunker. They tumbled through the door of the bunker in a flurry of limbs.

Dean took Cas by the hand and directed him to his room. Once through the door he kicked it shut behind them.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Dean breathed. “Cas, if you don’t want this tell me to stop.”

Cas’ only response was to slowly remove his mittens, followed by his winter coat and the remainder of his clothes, discarding them in a heap on the floor of Dean’s room. The angel stood before him in all God’s glory, his cock full and heavy between his legs.

“Well, fuck me,” Dean exhaled as his own dick stirred in his jeans.

“I hope to,” his friend responded with a wry smile.

Spurred into action by Cas’ words Dean quickly shed his own clothes, then reached for the angel, pulling him until they collapsed together on the bed. Together they rutted, one against the other. Dean took both of their cocks in his hand, feeling the smooth slide of velvety skin in his palm, as Cas rolled Dean on his back and searched out his mouth like he’d done outside under the fireworks.

Cas grazed his friend’s ear with his lips and hissed, “I want to taste you Dean Winchester.”

“Ung, what’s stopping you?”

Having been given the go ahead, Cas’ lips slowly progressed down Dean’s muscled chest, his fingertips trailing in their wake. The moment Dean felt lips wrap around the head of his cock he slapped his hand against the mattress. “How in the world do you know how to do that?”

Cas gave one last suck and released Dean’s cock with a final lick. “I’ve had millennia to observe the sexual habits of men, although admittedly this is the first chance I’ve had to make use of my knowledge. Would you like to see what else I can do?”

Dean looked down at where Cas knelt between his legs, swallowed and nodded. He sucked in a breath as he felt a lubed finger breach his backside. “Where’d you get the lube Cas?”

“Angel ‘mojo’ has its perks,” Cas answered as he nuzzled Dean’s balls. Dean whimpered in response as Cas continued his ministrations. Slowly Cas added more fingers, stretching and preparing for his next move, all while Dean rocked his hips in unison with Cas’ movements.

“I think I’m ready Cas. Stop being a tease.”

“I’m ready if you are,” Cas quipped as he removed his hand and lined himself up with Dean.

Slowly he eased his cock into Dean, listening to the small breathy noises the hunter made beneath him. Once fully seated Cas began to rock in and out of his friend’s tight heat.

 

“Come on Cas! Show me what you got,” Dean grunted as he firmly planted his feet on the mattress and matched the angel thrust for thrust. Cas took Dean’s cock firmly in his hand, stroking him until the he came undone beneath him, head pressed back into the pillow, neck exposed. Cas trailed his lips along Dean’s neck as he felt his own release overtake him.

 

“Now that’s what I call New Year’s fireworks,” Dean croaked.

 

Cas chuckled into Dean’s shoulder, “Happy New Year Dean.”

 

“So much for New Year’s resolutions,” Dean sighed contentedly.

  
“Well, I hear it’s tradition to break them anyway,” Cas said with a smile.


End file.
